Open your eyes to love
by Fefe345
Summary: Occurs after the end of The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Lizzie begins to like Gordo, and Paolo realizes that he loves Isabella , and struggles to regain her beloved and more!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Lizzie McGuire, execeto parents and brother of Isabella!  
This is a story that occurs after the end of The Lizzie McGuire Movie, in it, lizzie and gordo begin to hit, and Paolo discovers that Isabella loves and struggles to regain it, hope you enjoy!

Gordo and Lizzie had just descended the terrace, where lizzie had given him a kiss! Ali, Lizzie's parents have warned that the embarrassing moments of Lizzie was filmed by Matt, to be sold! Lizzie was furious! She went to and he said:  
"Why you brat, so it was you who was ashamed in front of everyone? and now you're dead!"  
Then he replied: "Help!"  
Then she ran around the room behind him, until her father and Gordo them apart!  
and she said 'Can esperrar I aida floor in your head! "  
Seconds later, she sat on the bench against Isabella's room and said:  
"Thank you for helping me! Come, I'll introduce you to my parents!"  
And isabella said:  
"It was nothing!" And along with it.  
Arriving in her parents she said:  
"Father, mother, Isabella, and this was for her that I was going! Isabella these are Jo and Sam McGuire, my parents!"  
"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs McGuire!" said Isabella  
"The joy and all our Isabella!" said Sam  
Inpression Jo said: "Wow you are really the same, if I had not so sure that I had so Lizzie and Matt, I would say that you are twins!

The four laugh, that the teacher Ungermayer momneto arrives and asks:  
"Speaking of Isabella, and her parents?"  
"Oh, my parents are not in Italy, they travel a lot for work, but talk to them and my brother every day, " She diplomatic answer.  
E lizzie question: "Do you have a brother?"  
"Yes, his name is William, he and the same age as his brother, he is traveling with our parents!" said Isabella!  
"How do you live alone it is smaller?"Ask John "I am emancipated, my parents were emancipated this year because they knew they could not stay by my side all the time to solve everything with the label and travel!" answered.  
"Their parents work in that?" asked Ungermayer  
"My mother owns lufthansa and my father and owner of an oil company! " said Isabella! were all open mouth!  
Lizzie's thoughts: "I am friends with a girl millionaire, not to believe"!  
"Do you study?" Lizzie asks "I have a private tutors, never attended a school, I always had private tutors, she finished me now to teach the eighth grade, next year she will teach me the first year! " she says .  
"Mother, father, teacher, I'll show my room and introduce my friends to it, okay?" Speak lizzie "Of course it will!" says Jo.

So Lizzie Isabella takes up Gordo and says: "We presented it to Ethan and Kate!"And the two lead her to them they were eating a plate of spaghetti and Lizzie says:  
"Kate, this is Ethan Isabella, Isabella and Ethan Kate these are our friends!"  
"Ciao, nice to meet you!" She said "Hello all pleasure and ours!" respond both! So Lizzie, along with Gordo, Isabella lead to the terrace to show her the view of Rome. "Wow ! It's amazing, very beautiful this view! "says Isabella .Gordo then asks: " Do you have friends Isabella? ""Unfortunately, I am very lonely, I never had friends, and Paolo it was my first boyfriend, my only friend is my brother but he is much younger than me and fight too much! Perhaps this falls into the conversation Paolo I never had any friends or boyfriend and I fell fast for him, and I was blinded by love, I was only twelve when I met and started dating him with thirteen, and when I uncover everything, a few weeks ago, I was shocked, because besides being in love, I trusted him a lot, it was hard for me! "she says discouraged" Now you have friends Isabella, is not it Gordo?" Lizzie says, "Sure, now you're not alone! "It says Gordo, then Isabella gets emotional and embraces both" Grazie, do not ever want to get lost friendship! "she says.

Lizzie, curious, asks: "You said what you felt for Paolo it was a great and true love, you still love him?""If not inport Lizzie, I'd rather not talk about this, scuse!" replies, "Okay without problems, if not want to talk okay, we will respect their privacy. "Grazie, "she says. Then the three down and Lizzie asks: "Isabella, want to come walk with us through Rome tomorrow? I know you know this city better than the people, will be more fun, why talk better than you would find fun to meet the Roma in view of Miss Ungermayer, she's very funny! "I would love Lizzie, time does not go for fun!" responds "Fine, I'll talk to profesora! "says lizzie very excited! Then she consulted a teacher that will allow them Isabella wander the streets of Rome! Later, at the end of the party, Isabella calls your driver to come pick her up, says goodbye each and will go away! Night Lizzie is thinking about his kiss with Gordo,and wonders if she loves him, recalling in love, she recalls that Isabella did not want to answer your question about whether she still loves Paolo, finds it odd and asks Kate, "Kate, I asked Isabella if she still loved Paolo, and she told me she did not want to talk about it, what do you think?" "Well, her response ta in the face that she still loves him! "she said  
"You think so?" "Obviously, if she did not like would have had another reaction, only want to see? Answer me, you still like Paolo?"" Of course not, that dog liar and deceived me, and well he did not appear in my forward, because if not I break this lampshade on his head! "said lizzie, with an expression of hatred and anger in the face,  
"Well see Lizzie? If Isabella did not like her, she would have reacted the same way as you, with hatred and anger, but she replied calmly and politely tell the difference?" "You are right, is that after all, still loves Isabella Paolo? I had an idea, tomorrow, we will investigate it with indirect questions, to see if she dropped something?" "Let's yes, I am expert on this, I love to investigate people's lives! "said Kate!  
Then the two went to bed, plotting to make indirect questions to Isabella!

This was the first part, hope you're enjoying it, if you want to make the revision in the next chapter the story starts to get hotter! Do not miss! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is the second chapter of history, hope you're enjoying it, and sorry for my bad English, I am Brazilian and I use a translation site, finally there is the second chapter, have fun and thanks for reading! Thanks!

It was nine o'clock in the morning and the school bus was already ready to leave the hotel, then Isabella arrives and greets everyone, and go near Lizzie and Kate, and then lizzie kate, already ready to investigate it, start the interrogation:  
"Isabella, you flirted with Paolo for how long?"Ask Kate  
"Two years, " she responds, "You dreamed of staying with him forever?" this time who lizzie è Question Answer, "Yes, I thought I was living a fairytale!" she says, Kate, "Do you believe him if he'll talk to like you?" Isabella: "I do not know it would be hard to believe!" Lizzie: "You would forgive him and his friend if he asked you?" Isabella: "Forgive, I'm not sure but I think I'll forgive him, I'm not hurt to save, be friends now, I know not!" So Kate decides to go beyond a little stronger and ask questions, Kate: "Did you know that Paolo goes dalliance with a girl?" she lies, Isabella: "For me, I am not there, I want more is that it blow away along with that slapper! "She responds with an expression of jealousy and a little angry at what she said!

Lizzie and Kate realize that she was jealous, and lizzie handed everything without notice and asked, "Would you come back to him if he asked you?" , isabella it realized that they wanted to know if she still likes of Paolo and replied: "I do not know, I think it could parra please? not like to talk about Lizzie, I'm sorry!" Isabella said delicately not to be rude! They realized that Isabella knew what they wanted to know! Kate was furious at having given Lizzie plan! And Lizzie tried to fix it and said: "It's okay, I who is personal apology, I'm very curious!" "It's okay, I still do not feel the desire to talk about it you know I want to forget it a little!" said Isabella

Kate tried to change the subject to Lizzie not release everything at once: "Well, you're wearing a beautiful, you got style!" "Grazie" said Isabella, and the whole way they were talking, Isabella had a great sense of humor, was sweet, nice, naive, sweet, innocent, was a simple girl, that is not thought to be rich and famous and was very friendly! They talk a couple of hours, isabella found it funny and different from the way Ungermayer was funny, tough, on some accounts, he spoke ill of historians, they were having so much fun!

Halfway there, the school bus went into a corner, where there was a billboard with a picture and great Paolo and Isabella, the first to see that Kate was once warned everyone: "Guys, look at that billboard, has a picture of isabella with Paolo! "When Isabella looked at the photo, her green eyes sparkled, Lizzie, Kate, Gordo, Ethan Ungermayer percerberam and even she was swayed by that picture, Isabella was transparent, even when not wanted, she demonstrated with ease his feelings, and all poderam realize that she still felt something for Paolo, but nobody said nothing! Arriving at the hotel, called Lizzie Gordo to dinner with him, she was nervous and did not know what answer was as transparent as Isabella, was stammering:

"I. .. I ... err ... .. cept aa-" "Okay, you caught in your room seven at night okay?" he said "O. .. ok!" She replied, then he climbed and she sat on the bank receipt nun with Kate and Isabella, who began to say:

Kate: "Hmm, you see what I Isabella?" Isabella: "Si, I smell love in the air!" Lizzie: "What?" Kate: "Oh, I think she already liked him, but this attraction Ethan was always in the foreground!" Lizzie: "What?" Isabella: "Look, she left speechless, I'm loving it!"

Lizzie: "What are you talking about?" Kate: "Its incredible, irresistible, lovely, caring and romantic passion for our friend Gordo!" Lizzie: "Which is"I'm not in love with Gordo! "Kate: "No? So why was nervous when he asked you out to dinner with him?" Lizzie: "What? I was not nervous!" Isabella: "Okay, let's rewind what you said! I ... I ... .. aa concept!" Lizzie: "Okay, just a little, but that does not mean anything!" Kate: "No? So why you would get the lion's face when he climbed silly?" Lizzie: "I was not looking like a fool!" Isabella: "You can tell!"

Lizzie: "Who to stop it and leave me alone?" Isabella: "Okay, okay!"

Isabella then parting them and go away! Seven hours, Gordo takes it in her room as arranged! He adds: "You're beautiful!" "Thanks!"

He takes her on an Italian food restaurant, where you have a pasta, and fat question: "How about the friendship you and Isabella?" "Great, Isabella is a sweet, but I'm suspicious of something!" "What?" "Remember that day I asked Isabella if she still liked Paolo, and she said she did not want to talk about it I talked to Kate and today we did an interview at her, and their answers are listed that she still likes him, when we saw a billboard, she stayed with her eyes shining and balanced! "

Gordo: "Look at what you said, I also think the same thing!" Lizzie: "But as for her Faso tell it to me?" "Why do you want to know if she likes it or not? " "Why would I want to help her Gordo, if it opens me, I can help it!" "Help how?" "To help her overcome this, it's not just that it is suffering by Paolo, even more quiet!" "You're right!" "And what can I do to make her trust me?" "Lizzie did not try to pull anything from it anyway, you have to make her trust you!" "But how?" "Becoming closer to her, seeing her, talking, becoming friends with her, do not try to pull anything right, whether friend, companion, is with her, as you and Miranda, when she feels safe, she will naturally be open to you! ""You are right Gordo, I'll do it! " "Okay, now relax, and that your night, let's have fun!" "Okay, Gordo!" Then they eat dinner and there, Gordo takes her to see the fireworks! Nine o'clock the two arrive, they get good night and go to sleep!

Lizzie Gordo dreams of the night, the first dream, he declares himself to her, then she wakes and seconds later back to sleep, in the second dream, she dreams that marrying him!

Then she wakes up again and then back to sleep in the third dream, she is caring for a handsome, luxurious, in which she owned and had three children inside, derepente, Gordo appears, enter the house, says: "Hi dear! "from her to him a kiss on the mouth and greet the children, so she perecbe that in the dream, Gordo is her husband and children are the children of those two! Again she wakes up and asks himself:" Wow, what is happening with me tonight? "Go back to sleep again and has the fourth dream, and there, and it's very old, and this along with another old man, Gordo, again, her husband, then she sees a beautiful girl get next to a beautiful boy in the dream her daughter beside her husband, after arriving children sitting on her lap and Gordo, in the dream, their grandchildren! At that moment she wakes up with Kate, Ethan, and Fat calling her Isabella, Isabella, "Lizzie, wake up, forgot that today is free, and the five had agreed to leave?" "No, I just ... I think I overslept, I'll change and go out already!" Shortly after, they strolled out to Lizzie does exactly WHAT Gordo said, trying to stay nearest to Isabella, and thus,it is the day!

This is the end of the second chapter, hope you're enjoying it in the next chapter, the story begins to ring, do not miss, thanks for reading! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter, now the story starts to gain real life, I hope you are enjoying it, thanks for listening!

When they reached the promenade, in the late afternoon, Ungermayer announces that instead of two weeks, they will spend two months in Italy, parents of students havim already been warned and permitted, and they would reschedule the passages at the airport, and that she needed only five assistants, other students could stay in, so she asked, "Who wants to help me? " Lizzie, Gordo, Isabella, Ethan and Kate are offered, then, Sergei, now Ungermayer boyfriend, the lead because there was no need school bus!  
Soon they were at the airport marking up all the passages, some time later, he had already rescheduled more than half of the passages, then the teacher said Lizzie, Gordo and Isabella had already helped a lot and she let them walk through the airport to rest a rather, they were, drank some water and talked in the airport lounge. A few minutes later, Paolo had just landed at the airport, coming from the island, so he left the gate, the first person I saw was Isabella, he realized she was talking casually with Lizzie and Gordo, he approached slowly, without anyone noticing, and heard a conversation piece!

Isabella was concerned because his house had just entered retirement, and she could not stay there due to the disorder of the reform, and as it was summer vacation time, the hotels were all busy with families and school trips, as Lizzie, and there was no room vacant for her, then, Paolo heard it, it was closer still, as she was back, not seen, Gordo and Lizzie were in front and saw Paolo signaled they do not speak nothing, and they were quiet, Paolo came slowly behind her and whispered in her ear "Amore, " at this time Isabella turned and slapped his face and asked "What you doing here?" "Because Cara mia, ti voglio bene." He said with a tear in his eyes with the pain of her slap, Lizzie then stops and asks, "What's that mean?" Paolo then answered him "My dear, I love you"and Isabella said "Why do not you stop it?" "Stop mia carina WHAT?"

"Do not you know Paolo? You cheated, deceived me, he pretended that he loved me, You took my talent to get on the world of music, and was famous enough when I laid aside and kept everything, and then found out that You still used the Lizzie to try to destroy my career, you almost end up with my career and on top of almost ashamed Lizzie in front of everyone! "He fell to the ground and covered his face. Isabella looked at him in surprise, he was ashamed of himself had done for WHAT! "Isabella, I never wanted to screw the heart of his or was a spoiled brat who pasted the fame and money in front of everything and did not realize that the girl was amazing in front of me, and I loved and still love but did not realize any of that and ended up hurting the girl I more appropriate on the island, I realized how much I love you and I was stupid to hurt you, I miss you, I felt like having you near me, can you hug, kiss you, caress you, feel your smell, protect you and felt very unhappy!

Isabella felt moved, but could not take the plunge and forgive him so easily like that, she then turned to leave, but he got up and grabbed her arm, "Isabella I know I hurt a lot, but you need to see as I moved and am now, after the island! "" For what? For you hurt me more? Have not you enough how much I hurt Paolo, got to hurt me more? "He saw tears in the eyes of Isabella! "Isabella give me one more chance, listen, I know that your house is under renovation and you can not stay there, and the hotels are all full and you do not get any empty room!" "You have nothing to do with it! " " Isabella, was with me at my house! "" Well, I'm really needing a place to stay, but I'm not with you! "" Isabella, you have to stay with me, you do not have another place to stay, you do not have a choice! "She finally convinced" Fine, I'll stay at home! "He then smiled, she arrived for Lizzie and Gordo and said"Listen I'm staying at his house, I have no other choice but to call tomorrow morning you, send a kiss to the teacher Ungermayer and a hug to each other and say I'm fine! "

So Lizzie said, "Okay, that's right, you can go quiet!" "Grazie"Then she hugged Lizzie and Gordo, grabbed his suitcase and went to Paolo, who carried her luggage! They were leaving when Poale grabbed her and kissed her in front of this crowd and Isabella said, "Put me down!" "Why should I Carina?" "Because if he does I'll split your lips pretty boy. " Isabella said in a fake happy voice. Then he put her down, and they estrar in the car! Isabella complained the whole way, "I feel like I was being pushed to the brink of a great precipice, " along the way, Paolo turned into a radio that was playing the song they sang together and she arrived at the house, isabella was impressed because he had sold the old one and bought another, and this was quite beautiful, she's never seen anything like! Paolo gave a gentle laugh, "You've never seen a house before?" "Shut up" They walked to the door and she entered, was still more amazed, it was beautiful, luxurious, like a palace, or her home or that of their parents no looked like that house! "It's beautiful!" she said "Thank you, glad you liked it!" he said!

"Make yourself at home, the house is yours!" "Grazie, in which room I stay?" "Come, I'll show you." "Then they climbed the ladder, he gave in a long corridor, Isabella was lost among the many rooms, there were many, Paolo then said" Come this will be your room! "Paolo had given her the second best in the house when he opened the door, Isabella was delighted, the room was beautiful, luxurious, spacious, the bed was soft and roomy, had a suite and all, was the fourth of the dreams of anyone. "You like?" said Paolo "Paolo is perfect, this room is amazing! "There's only one small problem Isabella, the suite is no shower, and as I was out, did not mind to send a purchase, you will have to take shower in the corridor, but it is pretty fancy, no problem? "" No, all right! "she said. Later she picked up her pajamas, curled up in his towel and went to the hall bathroom to shower! While she was swimming behind the curtain at Whirlpool, Paolo went into the bathroom as the curtain was dark she did not notice his presence, seeing that she was taking a shower, he just collected her clothes and left! Then when she had finished showering and left the spa, she saw that her clothes were not there! His first reaction was to yell "William!"

It's the end of the corridor Paolo shouted "Isabella, all is well there? Who is William?"

It was then that she realized she was not at home, and yes, the home of Paolo. "If you're talking about your clothes, I put it upon his bed to get easier for you!" Isabella then said quietly to herself: "now I will be forced out only towel in front of him, nobody deserves it!" When she opened the door, she ran because his feet were wet and his sandal slipped on slippery floor in the bathroom, it fell directly on top of that Paolo grabbed her not to fall! Isabella was now only a towel in the arms of Paolo, his heart was racing, they were totally stuck, when Paolo was about to kiss her, she sidled up to him and managed to stand "Grazie per catch me, "she thanked "It was nothing, just take more care with the slippery floor! ""You can leave", so she went into her room and she was arranging her hair to sleep, she thought better of it and saw that Paolo was really changing, so she had finished arranging her hair and went to apologize for being thick with him, "Paolo?" she cried, but she saw that the shower was on and he was not listening, so she left to tell him when he had finished bathing, but she could not stand esperrar and fell asleep!

Later, at midnight, wake up Isabella and thirsty, seeing that his pitcher was empty, she got up to go down to the kitchen to drink water, seeing that Paolo had already gone to sleep and all the lights, she decides to face the darkness and look for the stairs, just needed to remember how it was running, she then managed to find the stairs and descended slowly being careful not to fall, came to the reception room and it does it consguiu find the kitchen was very dark, his house was too big and she did not know the rooms, so she walked a little in the dark, and saw that he could not find anything, tried to return but did not know the way, so she jumped on a couch and thought "I'll sleep for same here, I'm not able to find the stairs and I can end up losing, "then she lay down on the couch and hours later, she was having a nightmare, was screaming, sweating and hitting a lot, it was agreed with Paolo her screams, ran to the living room in his underwear, "Mi Carina, what's wrong?" He knelt beside the sofa and looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "I had a nightmare." "What was that?" He held her hand gently. "I-was on the show ... Everyone was screaming at me to leave ..." "Ahhh Isabella, no one ever do that to you, you have a beautiful voice!"

Paolo can see she was scared and said "I'll take you back to your room!" Then he held it gently, afraid she would react badly, but this time she did nothing, so he took it in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, put her in bed, covered it in the next section, lay beside her, and she came close, cuddling him, so he said: "Good evening, carina " Good night, then he leaves and the light and the two fell asleep next to each other!

Hope you liked it, have a part that I rely on the author's history lover in December, so with some changes, claims the author lover in December, I hope you enjoyed it, do not miss the next chapter, is stuffed! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying it, here's part four, thanks for reading, enjoy!**

The next morning, Isabella wakes up next to Paolo, and remembers that she slept beside her last night, as he is still sleeping she decides to lie down again, because it is too early, and fell asleep again! A few hours later, Paolo wakes up and sees that Isabella is still sleeping, he decides to get up and prepare the coffee alone, shortly after, Isabella wakes up and sees that Paolo had already been raised, then she gets up, showers, and it switches down to the kitchen, preparing their own imagining café.Quando get there, the table is already in place and the coffee ready "carina prepared our coffee!" Paolo says showing the delights that were on the table "Wow!" says Isabella, the two sit and Paolo question "Did you sleep well last night?" "Yes, and thanks for taking me back!" "There carina that, I felt happy to sleep on your side!" It's a slight laugh in shame and say "I want to apologize for being thick with you yesterday!" "Forget it carina, it was nothing!" "It was yes, I'm sorry for my rudeness, I was welcoming you into his house and ended up fighting with you!" "I told you it was nothing amore, do not worry about it, take this idea in your head!" "Grazie, Paolo, Paolo looks at her with a loving look and say" I love you so carina, never deny you anything! "

She is silent, at that very moment your phone rings and she will attend, it is Lizzie, wondering if everything is fine and asking if she could hang out with them today, "Scuse Lizzie, I can not go with you today, I must resolve some issues with the record! ""What a pity, but then later I'll call to say how was the ride!""Okay, send hugs all around!" "Right, and how did Paolo treating you?" "After we talked about it, okay?" "He's around?" "Si!" ''Ok, then we'll talk about it, bye! "Ciao Lizzie!"she hangs up the phone, and Paolo question "What sets Lizzie wanted?" Whether it's okay, and if I could walk with her class! "" Ah! "Shortly afterwards, Isabella is dressed up and going out and Paolo asks " Where will carina? "I will resolve some issues with the record, I should not take!" "Okay, your driver comes to pick you up?" "No it is on vacation, I take a taxi! "" Nonsense! I'll take you! ""Do not bother! "" No, I take you Faso question, and there I take I take you out to lunch! "" No, no need, grazie, moreover, I'm dressed, I can not ride a motorcycle! "It needs and I will not take you motorcycle, go in my car!" "I do not want to bother you!"

"But ..." he interrupts "There's nothing else, I'll take and case closed!"

'Grazie, Paolo! "" Not that there carina, come with me! "Then he takes his car to the garage, she enters and the two vã Midway, Paolo turns back into a radio where the music is going they sang together, but this time, she not hung up, he listened attentively silent. This song brought him so many memories, good and bad, good is the music that was the time when they still dating, and the time she met Lizzie now his best friend, and also ruin, it was then that she discovered she had been deceived, it was the season that she felt more alone, a tear falls on her face descrete, Paolo see her wiping the tears and decides to stay quiet! Soon after they arrive at the headquarters of the label, and Paolo enters with Isabella, the director serves and asks: "Our dating you again? " Congratulations! "" No, we're just friends, he's just following me! "isabella says, so the weather is strange and the director calls her to talk in his office, along with other representatives, and Paolo is waiting for her at the reception, just wondering what to do to get regain her!

Half an hour later, Isabella out of the boardroom, she had just signed another contract, record a solo album and do another show and she could then go on vacation, they planned to travel to the United States. So she left and they were gone, Paolo took her in a restaurant for lunch, and they were talking, until her phone to ring again Comoc was Lizzie again, she said that it would outside, to converse with her, soon asked: "You can talk now?" "Si, I'm out here, you can talk!" "And as Paolo is acting with you?" "He treats me well, says he loves all the time!" "And do you believe?" "I do not know!" "Okay, then we'll talk, I have to go back to the hotel!" "Ok" then she hung up, Isabella said nothing about last night, she did not feel confortable to open with it yet! Then she returned to the restaurant, he finished eating and decided to take her to the gardens of Tivoli, where he walked and he said: "Isabella, I love you so much, you do not know how I regret having deceived you, forgive me ? "I forgave you, Paolo!" On his face, opened a grin: "Really? So you still love me?" "Paolo, I forgive you, but do not want to talk about this!" "Why can not answer?" Paolo, please do not talk about it! "

"Alright!" So they gave a few more laps and he drove her back home!

Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it, the next part comes with everything, do not miss it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

This is the fifth chapter, hope you're enjoying in this chapter, Isabella finally opens with Lizzie, and give good read!

Passes a week and a half, and Isabella is in the house of Paolo, he always takes it for walks, and is always gentle with her!

Then, a week and a half after Isabella have been installed in his house in a beautiful evening, they are returning from a walk, laughing and Isabella says: "Paolo?" "Si carina?""I wanted to thank you for what you have been doing for me, really, and welcome me into your home, you take me to have fun every day, through all this Grazie Paolo!"

"Not that carina, I just Faso these things, because I like to please you, love to see you happy, because I love you Isabella, I love you with every beat of my heart!" Isabella is silent, this time Paolo grabs her and steals a kiss and they kiss for a few seconds, then let go and Paolo says, "Scuse Isabella, scuse, I could not control myself, sorry, sorry ..." then she interrupts, "No, no, it has to apologize for, I wanted too!" "What?" He asked surprised. "I think that's why I'm so confused! If I may go to my room, I need to be alone a bit!"

Then she rises, goes to her room, locks the door and lay in bed wondering, "What sets was that I did Cuz I let him kiss me 'cause I wanted that kiss to what I'm going to do? Sera I must confess that I love and do I need to talk to someone e. .. "

At that moment she remembered Lizzie, she had become such good friends in recent times, she did not think twice, would open up with Lizzie, then picked up the phone and called her, asking if she could go there, she said that this , Paolo squandered happiness by Isabella said he wanted that kiss and said to yourself, "Would I be able to regain the love of my life? hope is even believing that I love you All I want more this world is to have it back to me! "

Soon after, Lizzie had arrived at the house of Paolo, and went straight to the room to talk to her Isabella, Isabella then said: "Lizzie, I want to open with you, I realized that you had been a good friend to me, and only I thought of you to talk, I have no one with whom I can open it! " "Eu vou te ouvir e vou te ajudar Isabella,pode me contar tudo!" "I'll listen and I'll help Isabella, can tell me everything!"

"Okay, I gotta tell you, I ... I, I still love Paolo!" "Wow!" "Lizzie, I like to crumble it all with you, then I'll tell when I met him and it all started, okay?" "Sure, I'm all ears!"

"Well, I was always alone, never had playmates, I always lived beside my parents and my brother and, of course, surrounded by security, we always fight too much, because he torments me all the time, like all brothers, but that's normal, I surely happy!

I remember that I stayed home, and always some aprovantava, climbed trees, jumped into the pool clothes, after all, are totally princess never went, I was always a little tomboy!

" When he was twelve years old, one day, I remember that the sun was strong and the day was beautiful, not wanted to stay home, so my parents took me out, always dreamed of being a singer from a very tiny little, then decided I wanted to go in Trevi Fountain, make this request, a coin toss, and when I looked at my face, there was a beautiful boy, must have been about fourteen, he saw me and came straight to see me, "Take care, okay?" "You and You?", We were presenting ourselves, "How old are you?"I asked, "Twelve years and you?"

"Fourteen years!" "My name is Isabella, Isabella Parigi! "Pleasure, I'm Valisari Paolo!" Paolo was, I met him that day! "" Wow, "Lizzie said." Then my parents came near me, and presented Paolo, my mother then said "I know his parents, have already made one trip with the promotion of her company, her mother Marie Valisari is not it? "

"Si, and my father is Robert Valisari!" My parents and parents were great friends of Paolo! "His mother owns a cruise line and his father owns a large mining company and a small plantation of soy!" "So, Paolo's parents are richer than yours, is not it?" Asked Lizzie, surprise, "Si, only child, so it has always been pampered and always had all what quiz!

"Does it show!" Said Lizzie "So from that one day, we started being friends, becoming closer and when I turned thirteen, my dream came true, I received a call from the label to form a pop duo alongside Paolo which of course he accepted because he wanted to have your own money and fame, and was thus made a great success, and a few months later, he said he was in love with me and asked me in dating, I, as was already madly in love by him, of course I accepted, and then flirted and made great success in the music world, for these two years! When I completed my current fifteen years, found the whole make of Paolo, he used me to easily enter the world of music and when it was famous enough to fall out and leave me alone, and to top it stuntman he used me, then I threw up on him and found out that he fought with, Termenès dating and double, and went to the island and rest of the story you already know! "

"My goodness!" Lizzie said, "What's more, Lizzie, I can tell you a secret?" "Of course, promise not to tell anyone!" "Remember that time I left the stage and leave you singing along?" "I remember, why?" I had gone to see Paolo! "" He was throwing everything in his face? "" No, I went after him because I still love him and wanted him to not give up the tocer I pretended it was to throw it in his face! "

**FLASHBACK**

Isabella, arrives in the dressing room corridor Paolo and sees him leaving the dressing room, get close to him and says "See?" Got shot down, well done, the boss wilt mislead and deceive me Lizzie! " "Isabella, I love you, believe me please!"

Isabella then Pretend to laugh "What sets it?" "What is Paolo, if that were true the coliseum could fly!" "But it's true!" "Paolo, to do theater, I'm not haters!" "But it's not theater, I love you!" "Mind you I pretend that I believe!"

"Carina, I really love you!" At that moment he grabs you and Isabella a kiss to take my breath, trying ressistir Pretend Isabella, because she really liked that kiss, he kissed her for a few seconds, until Sergei arrived and separated the two "Drop it, Paolo!" Sergei said "Isabella, let me know what you felt with that kiss?"

" Not to give his arm to twist and say that she loved, she spat and said, "Disgust, disgust I feel you, sick!"She said that holding a tear in his eyes and trying to pretend anger, walked away and returned to the stage, Lizzie had finished singing!

**END OF FLASBACK**

"That was it, the rest you know Lizzie!" "So to say you still love Paolo?" "Yes, too!" "So you hide that love from the day they found out?" Si, I did not want to give the fold, and also there was no one that I trusted to vent! "Lizzie is surprised." There's something else Lizzie on the first night I came here a few days ago something happened! "

**FLASHBACK**

Later, she took her pajamas, wrapped in his towel and went to the bathroom the bathroom!While she was swimming behind the curtain of Whirlpool, Paul went into the bathroom while the curtain was dark, she did not notice his presence, seeing that she was taking a shower, he just collected her clothes and left!So when she finished the bath and left the spa, she saw that his clothes were not there! His first reaction was to yell "William!"

And down the hall Paolo shouted: "Isabella, it's all right there?" Who is William? "

It was then that she realized she was not home, but at the home of Paolo."If you're talking about your clothes, put on top of his bed to make it easier for you!"" Isabella then said softly to herself: "Now I'll be forced out only towel in front of him, nobody deserves it!"When she opened the door, she went because her feet were wet and his sandal slipped on slippery floor in the bathroom, it fell directly on top of that Paolo grabbed not to fall! Isabella was now only a towel in the arms of Paul, his heart was fired, they were totally stuck, when Paul was about to kiss her, she approached him and managed to stand "Grazie per catch me," she thanked " It was nothing, just be more careful with the slippery, "" You can leave ", so she went into her room and she was arranging her hair to sleep, she thought better of it and saw that Paolo was really changing, then she had finished arranging her hair and went to apologize for being thick with it, "said Paolo?" ela chorou, mas ela viu que o chuveiro estava ligado e ele não estava escutando, então ela deixou de dizer-lhe quando ele terminou o banho, mas ela não podia ficar esperrar e adormeceu! she cried, but she saw that the shower was on and he was not listening, so she stopped telling him when he finished the bath, but she could not stay esperrar and fell asleep!

Later, at midnight, wake up Isabella and thirst, seeing that his pitcher was empty, she got up to go to the kitchen drinking water, since Paul had already gone to sleep and all the lights, she decides to face the darkness and look for the stairs, just needed to remember how he was running, she then managed to find the stairs and descended slowly, being careful not to fall, came to the reception room and he does it consguiu find the kitchen was very dark, his house was too big and she did not know the rooms, so she walked a little in the dark, and saw that I could not find anything, tried to return but did not know the way, so she jumped on the couch and thought "I" I sleep for the same here, I am not able to find the stairs and I can end up losing, "then she lay on the couch and hours later she was having a nightmare, was screaming, sweating and hitting a lot, it was agreed with Paolo her screams, ran to the living room in his underwear, "Carina E, which is wrong?" He knelt beside the sofa and looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "I had a nightmare." "What was this? "He held her hand gently." I was at the show ... " Everyone was screaming at me to leave ... "" Ahhh Isabella, nobody does that to you, you have a beautiful voice! "

Paolo can see that she was scared and said, "I'll take you back to your room!" Then he held it gently, afraid she would react badly, but this time she did nothing, so he took him in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, put her in bed, covered it in the next section, lying beside her, and she came close, hugging him, then he said: "Good evening, carina" "Good night, then it turns off the light and the two fell asleep next to each other!

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was it!" Isabella said, then asked Lizzie, "You ... you made love?" "Of course not, I only have fifteen years, of course I'm a virgin, Lizzie!" "Okay, I just thought!" "Well, the fact is I am still madly in love with Paolo, and do not know what I'm needing some advice, I do not know what to do!" "Well, you can not keep it long, it demonstrates that even if arrenpendeu and likes you for real?" "You, too!" "Hmm .."

"And worse, the label ta upon me, because I have to record a new CD and still can not even write a song, I can only think of Paolo, so you have an idea, look only happened when I tried to write a music! " Then she gets a piece of paper and Entrages Lizzie, who reads WHAT was written:

"I love you Paolo. Valisari Paolo Paolo Valisari

Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Paolo Paolo Valisari Valisari Valisari

Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Paolo Paolo Valisari Valisari Valisari

Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Paolo Paolo Valisari Valisari Valisari

Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari Paolo Valisari" Paolo Paolo Paolo Valisari Valisari Valisari "

"My goodness!" Lizzie says "So you see, the day of the CD and in a few weeks and still can not write a line! "Gotta yes friend, but there was music lyrics were lines with the name of Paolo!" "What do you think I should do?" "Well, I think you should tell him you love him!" "I've thought about doing this, but I have no courage!"

"Why do not you write him a letter, saying that, then you let up on the couch in the room so he could read!" "Si, good idea!" Isabella then writes the letter and leaves it on the couch, Lizzie goes away and it was already late, and Isabella go to sleep!

WHAT is that Paolo is going to do when reading such a letter? And what are they writing?To find out, do not miss the next chapter, I hope you are enjoying it, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Later, when Paolo came home, noticed the little note that was on the couch, when opened, he realized it was Isabella and read carefully:  
"Paolo,  
It's too late ...  
I have to tell the truth  
I love you  
And never use the phrase  
've forgotten you  
I feel increasingly that a great love  
I can not ever say that  
You mean nothing  
I feel within me that nothing was in vain  
I'm sure you always wanted  
be lying saying you do not love you anymore

I love you  
Signed  
Isabella "  
Paolo gets excited and goes to her room talking to her, but getting there, he realizes that she is already asleep and decided not to wake it up, waiting to talk to her the next day and keep the ticket carefully.  
The next morning he wakes up first Isabella, and realizes that he sleeps, he sees that he already read the note, then she changes clothes, pack your bags and call a taxi to her house which was ready, and goes away !  
Shortly after, Paolo wakes up and sees that Isabella was already gone, then he calls her house "Hello, I would like to speak with Isabella" "She is not, who would?" "It's Paolo, where she was?" The maid then replies "Ah Paolo, she went out with Lizzie's school class, she'll be home in the evening or leave a message?" "No thanks!" He then hangs up the phone and leaves the house without saying where it goes! On the tour, Lizzie question "Isabella, what Paolo said when he read your note?" "I do not know, because we do not talk, because after you left I fell asleep before he arrived, and this morning, I left before he woke up!" "Hmm. " Despois ride in the late afternoon, Isabella comes home, walks into his room and sees a box on top of her bed, she is carefully and see that it is a beautiful dress, the dress was white, tall, and with the armed skirt, dress like a princess or a wedding, it was strapless and had only a small and delicate white flowers with handle made of cloth, the top was of satin, vesido was the most beautiful she had ever seen, down she saw that their numbers had sandals, white, thin heel, with some small stra discrete, beautiful and delicate, deep in the box she saw a note:  
-For Isabella  
I want you to use this night  
-Paolo  
She was surprised at the dress she recognized the brand as one of the most expensive designers from Europe, "This must have cost a fortune!" "What I'm saying? " Paolo is a millionaire, for him it should not have been anything! "  
So Lizzie arrived at her house, and said she had forgotten the phone in the hotel, she saw the dress on the bed and asked "Where did you get that dream dress?" "You have a chance to guess!" "Paolo was the one who gave you?" "Si, and even gave me this pair of sadali, said he wants me to wear tonight, he wants to take me out!" "So what 's waiting for? soon Wears this wonder, he should already be coming!" "You really think I should go?" "Sure, go right girl, why not?" "Okay, you're right!" Then she gets dressed pretty well and looking in the Lizzie yells "Isabella's it, it arrived, and this time he did not come from motorcycle or mini car, it came with a real car, and a large and luxurious, and shielded on top! "Lizzie said in surprise, Isabella was ready and out, Lizzie then decided to leave the funds and said" Good luck, then I want to know everything! ""Ok, thanks, friend!" So Lizzie is gone, Isabella then leaves the gate and sees Paolo and is inpression, she was beautiful, she then gets into the car and sit on the seat beside him. "Ciao Carina! "Ciao!" "I got you?" "I do not know!" "Hmmm, you're beautiful!" "Grazie, and all thanks to that dress you gave me, it's incredible!" "No, and nothing compared to you my love! " She is silent, "Well, I was thinking about dinner first, have you eaten?" "In fact, Si, I already ate!"He gets sad "Already?" "Well, I left the daylong class with Lizzie's and went to several places and eat enough, I'm full!" "Alright then!" "Scuse, if you knew that you wanted to have dinner with me, would not have eaten so much!" "Okay amore!" At this point, you hear a little bell, the phone is Isabella, a message, she reads and responds quietly, Paolo not you see what is written, but can read the name that sent the message "William" he reads aloud high, "Why are you responding to message this guy?" "Why should not I?" "You like him?" "Of course I like it!" "What? So you do not love me?" "Of course I love you!" "So why is giving the ball to this guy?" "Why can not I talk to him?" "Why do you love me and should not be with other guys!" "Look Paolo sorry, but I will not stop talking to him!" "So you like him is not it?" Paolo, you do not remember William? "

"I do not know this guy, and you did not answer my question, like or not like him?" "I see that you do not even remember him, of course I like him, he's my brother!" "What?" "You remember that little boy? " He's 12 now, is my brother William, now reminded? ""Ah, Si, now I remember!" "Is it that you're jealous, but need not feel jealous relaxes him, neither him nor of anyone!" "Now I know that, but why he is sending you messages?" "Why he loves to torment me when he's here in Italy he will not give me peace, and most times, like now he's in another country, it torments me by computer, and when I'm not home, he is taking my peace by phone, sending me messages, look! "Then she shows him messages tormenting brother! "Scuse for having doubted you!" "Forget it!" "Carina, I just wonder why these things I love so much, if not love you, not jealous of you! " He then gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "You are so beautiful, Isabella, I never want to see hurt or sad, do not ever want anything bad happen to you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Then he pulled the car up and left, shortly after they stopped in front of a building,, and Paolo left the followed with his eyes, calling him. He opened the car door for her, taking her mã recognized the building, "What we're doing in your apartment?" She asked nervously. He smiled. "You'll see, carina. Come with me." He took her hand, leading her into the building and glanced him to watch. "Paolo, I think ..."  
"Shh, carina. I have a surprise for you, " he cut, "Wait." He took her to his apartment. He smiled, letting her hand as he instructed her to sit on the couch. "What are you doing?" She asked disappeared in silence in the room and returned a few minutes later, carrying a small box. He smiled as he sat on the sofa beside her, holding the box in hand robust.  
"Carina" he said softly, "Isabella ..''She looked at him, forcing a small smile on his face.  
"Paolo, Si?  
He breathed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"I wanted to make this perfect night, " he admitted, "I would do it over dinner, but seeing as though you're not hungry, I must do it now. I wanted to give him this, and I. .. "His voice faded,"I wanted to ask you something. "  
She nodded, her heart pounding in my chest."Well, what is?" He asked himself, straightening his posture as he, closer to her. He sighed, pushing the box in his lap, before speaking. She looked at him expectantly, her hands shaking.  
"Open, " he encouraged her, "I bought especially for you."  
She nodded, looking at the box long before opening it. She gasped when she realized it was a necklace. The lock was it, examining the small word that was engraved in gold.  
"Isabella" she read softly, with trembling fingers as she struggled to open the small lock. Her fingers covered her, managing to open the small trinket was amazed when he opened the blue diamond necklace was a heart-shaped, was of medium size, she was nervous and asked with a trembling voice, "It's a ... . 'He interrupted "Diamond? Yes, 26 carats to be exact!" There was a phrase written in very tiny diamond "Ti amo", "It's for you to remember that feel for you!" "You like it?" He asked hopefully. She looked at his hands, smiling. "Paolo is beautiful, " she began, "I love you, but I. .. I can not accept it, Paolo. " His face turned away. "What? Why not carina?"

"Be ... because it's so expensive, Paolo, I could never repay you for that ... it probably costs more money than I can afford!" "But, Isabella, you should accept it. I do not want you to pay me. I. .. I want you to accept this as a gift. As my girlfriend." "What?" Isabella asked, her voice barely audible. "What do you mean" I want you to go back to being my girlfriend, "he answered his question:"Because I'm in love with you, Isabella "Isabella looked at the necklace in his hand for a moment, and leaned over to Paolo her, kissing her face gently. "Isabella, please tell me what you re going to be my girlfriend. I would like nothing better."  
Isabella looked at him, unable to comprehend what she was feeling. "Paolo" she said quietly, "I go to the United States in a few weeks ..." "Si, "he whispered softly, "But I can go with you, it will be great to see America on your side!" His eyes connected with hers. "Carina I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stand beside you and be your Parigi I love you, and that will not change even if we are 10,000 miles away, I'll be with you!" "You do not want to say," I mean, you would not want someone of his age? I mean, I'm two years younger than you! "

He smiled at her, laughing softly. "Isabella, you're acting like these things matter to me. I do not care. I love you and want to be with you no matter what I have to pass in order to do that. " He rubbed his face with his hand, a soft kiss on his lips. He took the necklace and pasted on her neck. "That's so cute on you, combining all right with you, you like?" She nodded slowly, looking at him.  
"I love you", she replied: "But I. .. I can not ..." "Isabella, I love you, you're the girl of my life, what my heart desires, you should at least think about my request! She nodded "I'll think fondly on your request! She had finally given up, reaching up to loosen the collar on the back. His hands stopped her.  
"Carina" he whispered softly, "I want you to keep it, even if you decide not to go back to being my girlfriend!" "But, Paolo ..." "I did it especially for you and want you to stay with him!" She finally agreed, lowering mã you feel you are ready to answer my question, call my cell phone, "he whispered" Until we can be friends? "" Yeah, sure! "


	8. Chapter 8

"Grazi" he thanked her, taking her hand. "Now, come and Isabella, I have another surprise for you!" His apartment was on the roof, and he had bought the terrace of the building to make a surprise for Isabella! "Close your eyes!" he said, "Close your eyes and not peek!''She did, curious to knowing what he had done " Now come with me! "He took her hand and led her up a ladder and said," Beware the step! "Paolo, what are you doing?" Carina Surprise, surprise, come follow me now! "She followed him up the stairs" Watch out, trust me? "" I trust! "So she climbed the last rung of the ladder and realized there was a breeze hitting his face, he took her hand moving slowly, until they stopped "Ready Carina, open your eyes!"When she opened her eyes, was delighted, on the terrace the building, Paolo had built a garden for Isabella had flowered shrubs, garden lights, a large and beautiful fountain, and several other things, she was speechless, "Did you like carina?" Paolo is wonderful, beautiful! "I built this garden for you! "She was surprised, he then showed her a small little table with a candle in the center and two chairs, "I thought we could dine, but as I saw that you were not hungry! "

Suddenly she no longer felt so full, was even with appetite "I think I can eat anything!" on his face, opened a smile, "Really? " "Si!" "Grazie, Carina, come!" Then he pulled a chair for her and gave her a rose that was on the table "A flower to another flower!" "Grazie!" She smelled the perfume of that Delicate pink "Hmm, white rose, my favorite!" "The first course is pasta, I know that is your favorite dish!" "Paolo you did all this for me?" "Yes, it is especially for you!" "This is the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me!" "You're special to me carina, I want to show it!" She kissed her hand gently, then they ate dinner and then Paolo said, "Did you like dinner?" "It was a delight, grazie!" "That great, because I have a surprise for you!" "What? Another?" She asked a knack of delicate and playful "But that, in addition to the two body will have more people involved!" "Hmm, what will?" "Have you ever will see!" Then they went to the car and drove away.

Once they arrive at the hotel Cambini "Paolo, what we are doing at the hotel in that Lizzie is staying?" "You're going to see Carina, is part of the surprise!" When they entered the hotel, had a great party, was the hotel's anniversary, and Paul thought of bringing Isabella to have some fun with friends, he had helped to improve the party "Wow, Paolo!" "Like it?" "Yes, very!" "Then we go to your desk, it is huge, you will be with all your friends, and I mean, if there is no problem I get with you!" "Problem? " Of course not, you'll be good stay with us! "So they went to the table and called Lizzie, Gordo, Kate and Ethan, and everyone sat down together, Isabella, Lizzie, Kate and Ethan talked normally with Paolo, but Gordo was quiet and suspicious, did not give a word, Isabella realized, but preferred to stay quiet, entãon begin to play a dance similar to tap dancing, and old, typical of the time that the hotel was founded, then Paolo said "I dance with Isabella! " "What?"She said nervously, "Come!" "Paolo, wait!" "Then he pulled her!''" I can not dance like that! "" You need to get closer! "and then he pulled her close to him and were very grudadinhos, and begin to dance" I do not know the steps! " Neither do I.,let yourself go,not and think!"

Then they danced like a joke, other people were dancing too, and then, Paolo took her to the middle of the room and began to tap dance steps and then she took off her shoes and handed it to Lizzie that was nearby and also began making difficult to tap dance steps, and then he and so and then he started to spin and i finished the music, and Lizzie came and said, "Wow, incredible!" "Grazie!" Then there were two guys in the next table doing test of strength, until I turned them the other's arm and said "Best of three!" Isabella "Look at those two there, are finding a maximum!" "Idiots!" Gordo said, Then Isabel came and picked up a pencil that was on the table and said "You two are considered strong? Can you do that? " Then she grabbed the hem of her dress and said "Paolo, safe for me, please!" Then he took her feet leaving the ão she started getting on toes, and increasingly on tiptoe, until it was only the tip of the toe, without holding anything, so was some seconds, until it broke down and fell, and Paolo grabbed her, and everyone was inpression clapped "Are you okay?"asked Paolo "I did not do that for years!" And Lizzie then returned and her shoes and asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was little, and stayed at home alone with the employees, I turned on the TV and watched the dancers ballet dancing, and saw them on tiptoe, as I did not know they had pointe shoes, I thought they were the tip of the toe, I felt beautiful and wanted to do the same, I tried and tried but could not, but would not give up, ayté that one day, I stayed for a few seconds on his toes, oh my saw and shouted employs "Stop it, girl,'ll break your foot!" then I said "But that's not how the dancers are?" "Yes, but they have special shoe tip, do not use your own feet, they can not do it ! And you? How did you get? ""I do not know, I was trying, and believe me, hurting me a lot because I always fall! "So if he does not see it anymore, it will not end up falling and getting hurt for real!" Ai since that day, I did not do it anymore, until now! "Everyone laughed together, then all sit down and Lizzie Isabella called to talk privately and said, "Lizzie, you realized that Gordo has hardly a word?" "I realized, I think he is still wary of Paolo!" "But he has changed, in fact, he treats me as if I were a jewel, it's no longer that guy! " "I know of to realize that, even up, he's making friends with Ethan!"

"Gordo has many friends?" "Well, just me and Miranda, a friend of ours, Ethan, and only a fellow!" "Gordo men have no friends?" "No, that's why I think he should make friends with Paolo, so he stayed with a friend! "Si, and Paolo, also has no friends, it would be good for him too!" "I had an idea, let's get everyone off the table and leave them alone, maybe they do not understand?" "Good idea, let's go!"

Review us, please, this will really help me, I need to knowing what you think of the story and wanted me to stay! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello this is the ninth chapter, hope you're enjoying it, I think this fanfic long alright! Thanks for reading Boris and the other readers! Anyway, have fun!

So Isabella and Lizzie back to the table and Lizzie says:  
- Hey, Kate, Isabella, let us go there in my room, I want to show some new dresses of I bought!  
- Sure, come on! - Respond  
- Hey wait girls, I'm with you! - Said Gordo  
- Gordo, Hello, wake up, this is a women, Behave! - Kate Says  
- Then I go to my room!  
- But it's still early! - Lizzie Says  
-What is there? I go to my room when I want and whenever I want! - Affirms Gordo  
Then, take the elevator and go up alone, Isabella, joking, says:  
- Wow, your boyfriend is very moody today in!  
- He is not my boyfriend! - said Lizzie, with an angry voice

- You mean not yet! - said Kate

- Stop pranks please! - Said Lizzie nervous

-Okay, that's more true that is! Isabella said,

- Go stop or not? - Lizzie said already very nervous

Shortly after, Paolo takes Isabella to her house, and leaves for home

The next day, Paolo wake up early and go to the airport, seeing their parents who have just arrived from Spain, they came to spend one week in Rome, for pleasure, because you have to live in Spain because of the work, leave them at home him and his father, shows him an old scooter, the time that his parents still dating, and asks:

- Dad, why do you bother to bring this old tin from Spain so far? - he asks, confusion set

- For starters, you do not wreck anything, and a well conserved scooter - Responds Robert (father of Paolo)

- Dad, this thing has over 18 years, is older than Grandma!

- Not older than your grandmother not, it's time that I was dating your mother!

- So it has some 20 years!

- What is the problem? She kept well ta!

- Ok dad, plus you still did not answer me, why bring it?

- Oh, I took his mom to walk so many times in this scooter, and I wanted you to take Isabella for a walk at least once in it!

- For what? I got my Vespa, much younger than this thing!

- Oh son, I would like at least once, this scooter has so many stories!

Paolo, not believing that was listening said,  
- Father, I will not lead to Isabella for a walk in this old can not, sorry but I will not not!  
- Paolo, do it, please at least give her for her last round, before I leave her side!  
- father Ok, ok, I take Isabella to walk around on this thing, but just a ride right?  
- All right son, ok, great, thanks!  
So Paolo Isabella calls for a ride and tells her the reason for his old scooter, she agrees and they walk in the middle of the tour:  
Isabella: Go slow, I'm afraid!  
Paolo: No, this is fun.  
Isabella: You are scaring me ...  
Paolo: So Tell me you love me carina  
Isabella: I love you, now go slow.  
Paolo: So hold me.  
Then she hugged him.  
Isabella: Now go slow.  
Paolo: Take my helmet and put in you, he's hurting me.  
Isabella: Okay.

Shortly thereafter, the scooter hits truck that was parked in front of a grocery store, Isabella has only minor injuries, nothing serious, because it was a helmet, but while Paolo, his case is serious, was without a helmet, he goes straight to the ICU on life support apparatus, the parents of Isabella embark on direct flight to Italy, arriving there in desperate workers ask what happened, Paolo's parents, who were already there, they reply:

- The tava his bike at high speed, was with the brakes broke, ended up hitting a truck! - says Marie (mother of Paolo)

- What? How? Your son is an irresponsible, puts my daughter in the back of an old bike with a broken brake! - Ashley screams (mother of Isabella) nervously

- It was not his fault, my fault, I insisted that I take him to Isabella on the bike, it is not wanted, but I insisted, he also did not know that the brake was broken, and I also did not remember it, sorry please! - says Robert crying

- You are an irresponsible, put two teenagers in a scooter for 1980 , with the brake broke and in poor condition! - says Julian (father of Isabella)

At this time, Lizzie and her parents arrive:

- Who are the parents of Isabella Parigi here? - Ask Jo

- This is us! the two-answer

- Oh, are the parents of Lizzie McGuire, a friend and lookalike of Isabella!

- Nice, as our daughter is identical to Isabella! - Julian says  
- How are Paolo and Isabella? - Lizzie question  
- Isabella, is recovering, had minor injuries, was a helmet, but while Paolo, his condition is serious, he was without a helmet, he is breathing with the help of machines! - Robert said sadly  
At this point, a doctor comes and says Isabella end up waking up, and said only one person could enter, then Ashley came in, and the first thing that Isabella was asked:  
- Mom, where's Paolo?  
- Are you well, my child? - she said, and trying to change subject  
- Only'll be fine if you know where is Paolo, where's he?  
- You do not remember what happened?  
- The last thing I remember is a truck in front of me after that, I woke up here, where's Paolo? What happened? - perguntu it confusing  
- Well, that ... is the daughter inportante is that you are well! - she said cutting  
- Mom, where's Paolo? What you're telling me? - said she already getting nervous  
- My daughter, I will tell you everything, but you need to calm down ok?  
- Ok, not in coils and then says, where's Paolo? - she said, already distressed  
- Well, the bike of you was speeding and ended up hitting a truck, not gonna lie, his condition is serious!

Then she starts crying uncontrollably:

- I says him dimunir speed, I says, but he did not hear me, I do not believe, can not be! - she said crying a lot

- It was not his fault his daughter, he did not know that the brake was broken!

- What? How?

- He did not know that the brake was broken!

- But how? I do not understand!

- You should ask him when he wakes up!

- Where is he? I want to see he!

- He's in ICU, can not see him now!

- Okay, so is the hunger strike, while Paolo does not wake and I can not see it, I do not like nothing!

- My daughter, you have to eat, had an accident!

- I already said no to nothing while he did not wake up and end!

Review please people, I really need you tell me if they are enjoying!


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are, the tenth chapter is there, thanks for reading, enjoy!

Then Ashley sees that Isabella is irreducible and decides to leave her alone and go to the waiting room, telling everyone the state of Isabella, Lizzie, then decides to go to see if she can conversed her as anything but to no avail, the father of Isabella, the parents of Lizzie and Paolo's parents do the same, but with no result, there remained only hope Paolo improve! It is streamed over 5 days, Paolo was improving but not yet had agreed, meanwhile Isabella was already running low, five days without eating, not inport What sets did, it was no use talking, trying to put something in her mouth strength, she vomited .No everything to end of the day, what everyone expects happened, Paolo finally woke up, wondering how she was Isabella, the doctor said he had escaped by a whisker, his father entered the room and asked:

- My son, are you okay?

-I yes and Isabella?

- Good, she woke up, but she does not eat the five days!

- But why? he asked worried

- When she learned of her condition, she joined a hunger strike until you wake up!

- I want to see She!  
- Sure, but you had perceived that the brakes were broken?  
He is silent.  
-Paolo?  
In true, when Paolo went down the hill he saw that the brake was not working,  
Isabella was already scared then declined to say anything, he saw that there was only a helmet, so he figured that only one of them survive, then without thinking twice, then decided he wanted to hear live Isabella last girl to say that loved, after Dysentry your last hug, and ask her to put the  
his helmet on it, just to survive She! He then told all to his father, who was thrilled with the attitude of the child's mother, Isabella, who entered the room at that moment, she heard all what he said, was thrilled to see that She loved her daughter to the bridge almost to its life for She without delay, everything was telling her daughter, who was inpression and thrilled at the same time when I knew:  
- So that's why he asked that I said I loved him, gave him a hug and put the helmet on me, he wanted me to live!

She cries, moved  
- I want to talk to him mom!  
- Not now, he just woke up!  
- Do not inport, I want to talk to him!  
- But ...  
- Help me get to it!  
- Okay, so if you want!

Isabella So entered the room with Paolo, he was surprised by her presence, she asked to be alone with him, who asked:

- You okay my love?

- Si, I am, but why did you do that?

- What?

- You gave me your helmet knowing he could die, so why you sacrificed?

-How did you known?

- My mother told me that he heard the conversation you had with your father, why did you do that?

- Do not want you to know!

- Why not?

- Why would one more reason to say that I am deceiving you again, everyone would say that I have laid for me to go through hero, I do not want that, do not want to be a hero, why your eyes and everyone else, I'll always be one bastard! - he said with a tear in the eye

Isabella looks at him for a moment and says:

- How can you say that about me? I do not think so, I guess you're not that bastard, I forgot it, I know you've changed, how can it think of me? And it never crossed my mind!

- What? So you mean that you believe me?

- course! I never thought that you were an arm accident, I know you would never do that! But you did not answer me, why do it? Why ventured that way?

- I wish you Survive, inport not what happened, not that I had to die for it, I would rather die to leave you alive!

Isabella begins to drain tears from their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is one more chapter, thank you all for reading, especially Boris, thanks for reading!

- You're the best thing that happened in my life Paolo, even after all what happened, I forgave and forgot everything already, I know you've changed, I always loved you, love you and will always love you, not inport what happens!

- I love you too, since the day I saw you I fell for you, but had not noticed before, so I hurt, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that, but I love you than anything in this world , and not realize it was before! - he says sadly

- Paolo Forget it, I forgot, I forgave you and not remember it, I love you and that's all that inport!

Then they hug and Paolo question:

- Have you decided about my application for courtship?

- No, I prefer to think calmly, if not inport!

- Okay, I give you all the time in the world!

- Rest Now, you have to be good to get out of here soon!

- Ok, but only if you promise me something!

- What?

- Try to eat, do not want to get sick!

- Right!

It took a few days until they finally left the hospitals, Isabella went to the house of Paolo companies with it, arriving there, she helped him to lie down and covered him when she was leaving, he pulled her by the hand and said:

- Stay some longer to take care of me!  
- How so? - ASK she curiously  
- Stay a little longer, taking care of me, at least Until I fall asleep!  
- Ok!  
- Then sit on the bed beside him, who lays his head in her lap, then caressing his head She is Until he falls asleep (or at least he thinks She sleeps) so she decide to leave, But he holds by the waist and She still lying in her lap:  
- Paolo, I gotta go!  
- Do not stay some longer!  
- No way, sorry, gotta go!  
- Become more and ... ouch! (Pretend We it feel pain)  
- What sets it?  
- Is it hurting my arm!  
- Where?  
- Here ...  
She comes by to see he grabs her and kissing on the mouth She and necks:  
-For Paolo, release me, stop it!  
But not for him:  
- I will drop or not?  
He did not loose then it starts to tickle him Until he let go of it:  
-Okay, now I'm leaving, I must solve some problems with the label, ciao!  
- Ciao, amore!

During the whole day just thinking about Isabella Paolo, until it decides on the application of courtship Paolo and call him:  
-Hello?  
-Hello, this is Paolo, who speaks?  
- I am Paolo, Isabella!  
- Hi Amore!  
- I'm calling to tell you that I have already decided on his application for courtship!  
-what? and what you decided? - he asks hopefully  
- I'd rather say it in person!  
- Okay, so I'll meet you at 18:00 hours at Trevi Fountain, ok?  
- ok it until then!  
Then Isabella gets dressed all in order to find the place marked Paolo, arriving there he takes She to dinner at the restaurant:  
- Before you say the decision I want to say I love you and will always love you regardless of what you said and ... that ... I bought this one for you! - Paolo said taking a small box from his pocket

Then he hands the box to her, asking her to open it, opened She and inside was a tiny little ring of brilliant and gentle, surprise She said:  
- How beautiful!  
- I bought especially for you, if you accept my request, it will be an engagement ring, but if not, will be just as even a simple gift, but I hope it is an engagement ring!  
- But Paolo, and the diamond necklace you gave me? It was no commitment?  
- Yes, but the necklace you can not use it ever, have the ring, you can use it whenever you want!  
- Like it? - he asked  
- Very, he's beautiful!  
- Not as gorgeous as you!  
She gives a shy smile  
- So what was your decision? - he asked, hopefully while nervously  
- I've thought, in all what happened, I thought in the past, present, thought what I feel for you and come to a conclusion only!  
- Which? - he asked with heart pounding  
- That I could not bear to live without you, I love you too much to stay away from you, and ... I think surely this will ring an engagement ring, because all I want more and go back to being his girlfriend Paolo!  
- So you agree? - he asked with a huge smile on her face  
- Sure, it's all I want more! - and she says

Then he, with an immense happiness puts the ring on her delicate finger and they kiss deeply and passionately and She smiles:  
- I not live far you!  
- Nor I you mi carina!  
Then they eat dinner and happy life Paolo takes her to see the fireworksat the beautiful Roman night ,later leads Paolo Isabella back to her house and go away !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, here is another chapter, hope you like, thank you for reading all, especially Boris, have fun!

The next day Isabella was talking with his parents who had returned dating with Paolo:  
- Dad, Mom, can I talk to you?  
- Yes daughter, speak! - Ashley says  
- I returned to dating with Paolo,no problem? please!

- Well baby, you love he? - Julian says

- Si, we love ourselves too much, please leave, please!

- Are you sure that it will not hurt you again? -Ashley says

- I have a mother, who looks at the ring and and gave me yesterday, please leave!

- Bring him here to talk to us!

- Ok!

Then she takes him in her house to talk to her parents:

- Paolo Well, we already know you and your family, but wonder if this time you got serious and will no longer play with her feelings? - asks Julian

- I promise I'll make Isabella's the happiest girl in this world, I will not mistaken there, I promise!

- Okay, without pretense?

- No messing around!

- Okay, you have our permission!

- Grazie! - said Paolo and Isabella

- Judge both!

- You got it! - Paul said  
Later, they will find the class of Lizzie:  
- Ciao everyone! - said Isabella  
- Hello Isabella, Paolo! - said Kate

- I want to present to you my boyfriend! - Isabella says happy

- Wow, you two are courting? - Lizzie asks surprise

- Si, oh and the mood has improved of your boyfriend? - asks Isabella

- Humor from whom? - Lizzie question

- From your boyfriend Lizzie! - Kate says

- What boyfriend?

- The Gordo! - Ethan says

- The Fat Man is not my boyfriend! - Lizzie says closed face

- Look, scuse me to get more, everybody knows that he loves you! - says Paolo

- He does not like me, are just friends!

- For there seems to roll the greatest atmosphere between you! - Kate says

- Do not roll anything!

- Rola yeah - says Isabella

- Want to stop with that? What kind of friend are yours?

- Like, we want to open your eyes! - says Paolo

- I'm off! - Lizzie says angry

- She does not want to admit it! - Kate says

- It is perceived! - Ethan says

- Good, do not care if I go there trying to talk to her! - said Isabella

- Go ahead, I think you better speak even with her! - said Kate

Isabella was So, reaching the quarter Lizzie knocked on the door, entered and said:

- Hey, Friend! - with a calm voice and gentle

- Isabella? Enter!

- Excuse me, you want to talk a little?

- What sets it?

- I saw his reaction when talking about Gordo's down there, you love it?

- Why do you both want to know this?

- To help you, I know how you like someone and not feel the desire to open up, remember that I took too long to open to you?

- I remember!

- So, now I want to help you, be open with me, it's good to vent a little Lizzie, you can trust me!

- Well .. you're right, I think I really need to vent a little!

- So break out, can I tell you what you want!

- Well, I guess I'm feeling something for Gordo, friendship, can not define what it is right!  
- Good, what do you feel?  
- I feel like being around him all the time to hug him, to kiss him, I feel a strong connection with him, as if one half of me!  
- It's love!  
- What?  
- It's love, you're passionate about it, go for me, I feel the same way for Paolo!  
- What? No way! I can not be passionate about it!  
- More is! Oh that cute! He also loves you!

- Not true, you must be mistaken!

- I'm not! Say to me, you feel like playing in his arms, falling into the affections of it, feel protected in his embrace?

- Yes, I feel this way!

-In the same way as I feel the arms of Paolo ,is surely love !

- No way!

- I'm sure it is, I feel this way with Paolo!

- Really?

- course!

- And now?

- Would not you know he also loves you?

- I understand a little of that too, but I'm afraid of destroying our friendship!

- No, on the contrary, if you like him and he you, this will only strengthen the union of you, why two boyfriends are also two friends, two best friends, one can always count on the other, it will never destroy the friendship you!

- You're right, but he never came to tell me that?

- I believe he is afraid of you rejecting him and end the friendship of you, he's no brave to confess to you!


	13. Chapter 13

Here is one more chapter, now begin to be resolved the situation of Lizzie and Gordo, thanks again for reading everyone, and especially reading Boris! Anyway, have fun!

- What do you think I should do? - Lizzie question

- You must get closer to him, not to give up his course, spend more confidence that his friend will not inport what happened, to see if he declares for you!

- You are right!

- And do not be afraid to feel the love you feel for him after all he loves you, and you the only one today who never hurt you and you never hurts!

- You're right, thanks friend Isabella!

- nated my friend, you're my best friend, has nothing in this world that you can not open up to me!

- Thank you!

- You will now come on, let's call Gordo and down, let's all take a walk around!

- Ok!

Then they descend Lizzie and Gordo calls:

- Gordo, we will meet for a walk together, want to come?

- Paolo goes along?

- He is now Isabella's boyfriend and became our friend, of course he goes along with us!

- So I will not!

- Why not?  
- Because I'm not going along with that no liar!  
- Gordo he changed, and I think you better make friends with him for stop with this bickering!  
- I will not!  
- At least going for me dammit!  
- Ok, but just because you're all asking me!  
- Ok, I hope you down there!  
He gets dressed and goes down and will accompany Lizzie, they stop at a diner and Lizzie, Isabella and Kate come to go to the bathroom and Ethan decides to go back to the hotel and grab your board that he had forgotten, so Gordo Paolo and remain alone in table, the more silence until Paolo decides to break the silence:  
- Why this ugly face? Ta accompanied by a beautiful girl and stays that way? Cheer up man!  
- I'm not in a bad mood!  
- Yes it looks!  
- I'm so not talking!  
- I've figured it out, you like Lizzie but dare not speak is not it?  
- None of your business!  
- Come on Gordo, is open because this ignorance?  
- Why do not I feel like talking to you!

- Stop it Gordo!

- Leave me alone!

-You can open up to me Gordo, I know how to love someone!

- Why would I do that?

- To wreak!

- Pretend you very well, just could be a film actor!

- More'm not pretending, I really want to be your friend, and on movie, I want to work with it but not sure if it is as an actor, director or screenwriter maybe, you know, something!

- You want to work with movie?

- Si, why?

- because I too, want to be a director, including already doing some test shots, for example, school events, etc.

- Wow, I've thought about being a director, but still not sure, just know that I want to work in the field of movie!

-How nice, I also really enjoy movie!

Then, the two will talk, seeing that they had much in common, were already beginning to understand and make friends, the girls were just looking at the bathroom door:

- Look over there, then those two are getting along! - Isabella says

- Phew that's good! - Lizzie says

So Kate and the other girls come closer and say:

- Then finally the boys are getting along! - Lizzie says


	14. Chapter 14

Here is one more chapter, thank you for reading Boris, and all the others! Thanks!

- And they were talking about movies! Paolo wants to work with theater, just like me! - Gordo says

- he told me he is already filming, it's pretty cool!

- What good are just becoming friends! - Kate says

- Yes! - Lizzie said

Then Ethan comes:

- Hi,People! - then he gives a kiss to Kate (they returned dating) - So missed something?

- Gordo and Paolo were already friends! - Kate says

- That's cool bro!

So they take a snack and talk:

- Is there anything without fat and carbohydrates? Preferably light? - Kate says

- We Kate, you do not eat burger? - Isabella question startled

- Not like carbs!

- You is not seen nothing yet Isabella! - Lizzie says

- Because I LOVE burgers! - Isabella says

- How can you then have that perfect body? - Kate Question

- I do not know! I eat moderately and do exercises, I think it should be, do not know!

- I also love burgers! - Lizzie said

- So we sure my friend! - Isabella responds

Then they snack, and Kate, Lizzie, Gordo and Ethan go to the hotel and Paolo will her home and Isabella in her house!

By late afternoon, Isabella sits at his desk, trying to compose a song, which rises to an idea in your head, and she can compose a song, the single was called Why not? (This music belongs to Hilary Duff, but this fanfic belong to Isabella, thus making Hilary's voice, the voice of Isabella, but only in this fanfic!) the music:

You think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
Acting like you just don't care  
when life could be so sweet

why you wanna be like that  
as if there's nothing new  
you're not fooling no one  
you're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower  
and open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make you move  
Or when the time is right

[Chorus]  
(So) Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Take a crazy chance

You always dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listen to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
You keep waiting where you are  
For what you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go baby go

[Chorus]  
(So) Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

Oh  
I could be the one for you  
Oh, yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven  
Or even to L.A  
If you don't believe there's a way

Why not (why not)  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not (why not)  
Spread your wings and fly  
Oh, It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But why not  
Why not

[Chorus]  
(So) Why not (why not)  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not (why not)  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not  
- Phew, glad I could write something, I hope the audience likes it! - Isabella says  
Again she tries to compose another song that gets another single called I Can not Wait (this is also music from Hilary Duff, but as I said before, this fanfic will of Isabella, as well as all the others that I post here is because I'm not very good for writing) the music:

How it happens

I don't care

If it's rainin'

Or what I wear

I know today is taking me

Where I'm meant to be

Doesn't matter where I go

With my bowling shoes

And my rock star phone

I'm waiting for a friend to call

Or the rain to fall

Life goes by

Who knows why

[Chorus]

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, What's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait (I can't wait)

Bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Yeah

Everybody has their day

Where things just seem

To go their way

An angel's gonna

Smile on me

When it's meant to be

'Cause anything is possible

No matter how incredible

You never know who I might meet

On this crowded street

Life goes on

Like a song

[Chorus]

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, what's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait

I haven't got forever

And I haven't got all day

Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same

So where's a magic moment

To carry me away

Bum, bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Bum bum bum

Yeah

Life goes by

[Chorus]

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, what's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait

I can't wait for the world to spin

I can't wait to be happening

Ooh, what's it gonna take

I can't wait for the time to come

When I'll be shining like the sun

I can't wait

I can't wait


	15. Chapter 15

This is another chapter, I hope you like it, put here all the songs that compose Isabella, more just to warn you, it all once belonged to a singer, but this fanfic belong to Isabella, for I am not very good for writing music, then pretend that the voice of those singers is the voice of Isabella ok? Thanks for reading, especially Boris! Enjoy!

So Isabella has composed several songs:  
Now You Know

In these eyes, More than words

More than anything that I've spoken

As the skies, turn to grey my heart's

Just about to crack open

So the story goes

There's something you should know

Before I walk away and I blow the ending

[chorus]

I never want to be without you

Oh no Here I go now I know

What I feel about you

There's no runnin'

I must of been wrong about you

Oh no there I go no control

And I'm fallin' so now you know

Feel so light, Craving not searchin'

All this truth's left me empty

When you run, Can you handle it

'Cause I need you to tell me

Maybe this is bold

But I'm hoping you will stay for the happy ending

[chorus]

I never want to be without you

Oh no here I go now you know

What I feel about you

There's no runnin'

I must of been wrong about you

Oh no there I go no control

And I'm fallin' so now you know

No I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you (2x)

So the story goes, Yeah, you already know

So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending

[chorus] 2x

I never want to be without you

Oh no here I go now you know

What I feel about you

There's no runnin'

I must of been wrong about you

Oh no there I go no control

And I'm fallin' so now you know

connected (in honor of her friendship and Lizzie):

I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life.  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles  
white and holdin' tight.  
So here I go, takin' a curve,  
but I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, I know you'd never let me go.

I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting  
right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this,  
nothin' can break this time. Connected...connected  
inside.

It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. But now  
we're so close, I can always find you right here in my  
heart.  
You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever  
want it to end. Because of you, I know I've found my  
strength again.

I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting  
right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this,  
nothin' can break this time. Connected...connected  
inside.

Everytime that I breathe, I can feel the energy.  
Preachin' out, flowin' through, you to me and me to  
you. Find your dream, walk or stand, you are  
everywhere I am. Seperate souls, you to find, touching  
at the speed of light.

whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh

I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting  
right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
Connected, protected, now you're in my mind, now I'm  
doin' fine. You hear me, you're near me, and  
everything else's gonna be alright. 'Cause nothin' can  
break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break  
this time. Connected...connected inside 

because of you:

I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid

Because of you (2x 

Ultimate

You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

[Guitar Playing]

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
no lie  
so don't even try  
to tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you

You're it  
You're the ultimate, you...

I will a always love you

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You,  
My Darling you..  
Bitter sweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
so goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

and I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you dreamed of.  
and I do wish you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you  
I will always love you...

Then came aAn idea in mind of Isabella: She re-record a classic song: My Heart Will Go On Titanic and re-record What Dreams Are Made Of, would record a song with Lizzie and Kate, and ask for Lizzie record your own music in solo CD Isabella, Then she went to the hotel, saying its proposal to Lizzie:  
- Lizzie you want to record a song in my CD made by you alone?  
- What? - she asks surprise  
- Can record a song written by you on my CD?  
- Sure, sure I will, then that too!  
- Listen, I have another proposal for you and Kate, I thought of a song we could sing and dance all three together, there could compare to music together, creating choreography and create the costumes, what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reading, here is another chapter, thanks for reading boris and all the others!

*******************

- Of course I accept! - Kate says  
- So tomorrow I move here so we can go to a testing stage, so we can start our production, ok?  
- Okay!  
During the night, Lizzie can not sleep, then composes his music:

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way

Making my way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight

It´s always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
´Cause everything´s so wrong  
And I don´t belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

´Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don´t want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don´t want to let this go  
I, I  
Don´t...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

The next day, Gordo calls, Paolo, saying that he finally decided to declare for Lizzie, and wants his help to buy the ring and how he should behave, he says okay and the two combine to leave, first go to a jewelry store:

- And now? Which ring will be that Lizzie will like? - Gordo asks, confused in the midst of so many beautiful rings

- You know what are her tastes? - Paolo question

- How so?

- If she prefers gold thicker, more delicate gold, what kind of stone she would like it more if she prefers the big rock, or stone discrete, assemble a range of details that she likes so you get the ring ideal!

- Oh, I see, okay! Well, she would like a more delicate gold, not too flashy.

- So now select only the delicate gold rings!

- Well, I think it's more like an emerald and brilliant!

- Now select only the rings of stone and delicate emerald!

- Now, I think she would like a small stone, not too big!

Then he sees a very delicate ring, just the way he said that Lizzie would like:

- It's that, and sweet and delicate and not too flashy!

So he buys the ring and begins to preparrar for his declaration of love. Meanwhile, the girls on stage trials composes all the music together, each one constituting a part until the song ends:

Never give up  
Yeeaaah  
Never give up

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
I'm not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
(Oh no).

It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do that things  
You do to me  
I'm not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
(Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one  
Number one

Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Till it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that (Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one  
Number one

Everytime that I get the felling  
You give me something to belive in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure.

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Till it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that (Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
Number one  
Number one

Every time that I get the feeling  
You give me something to belive in  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure.

Every time that I get the feeling 

So they begin the dance, they end too, and finally finish the costumes and women at the moment arrives and Paolo Gordo, Gordo says eur and speak alone with Lizzie and Paolo, Isabella and Kate leave them alone:  
- Lizzie what I want to talk to you, it's one thing I want to talk about for years but never had the guts, so I decided to talk now, can not stand to hide it from you! - Gordo said, taking the courage to declare  
- Good, say! - said Lizzie with her heart pounding  
He picks up the little box in his pocket and hands her:  
- Open, I bought especially for you!  
When it opens, she is shocked, it was a very delicate ring with a tiny emerald!  
- Fat is beautiful! - she says nervously  
- I. .. I meant ...  
- What?  
- Good-it takes courage closing his eyes for the moment and says it all - I've always been in love with you since childhood, but never had the courage to tell you, I always was jealous when I saw you behind Ethan, when I saw you with Ronnie, I was always jealous, but never said anything, now I took courage to tell you I love you, and wanted it to become my girlfriend, because I love Lizzie!  
- Gordo! - says she moved crying


	17. Chapter 17

Here is another chapter, hope you like, thank you for reading all, especially Boris, thanks!

- Do you accept me? - Gordo asks hopefully

- I guess I always liked you Gordo, but never realized, was always behind Ethan, the courtship with Ronnie, but I never realized what I felt for you, I think I just realized now, I tember got something to tell Gordo, I LOVE YOU!

Gordo's face was illuminated!

- And what I have to tell you is, I surely agree to be your girlfriend! Truly! - she says with a smile

- What? - Gordo was not believing what I was hearing

- I accept and want to be your girlfriend! - she says happily - Why I love you Gordo!

- My love! - says he moved, placing the delicate ring on her finger

Then they kiss passionately, while Paolo, Isabella and Kate applaud from afar

- Finally! - says Kate

It seemed like the final scene of the Titanic, the two other kissing and cheering!

- I love you! - Lizzie said

- I love you too! - said Gordo

- At last! - said Kate

- They are courting, are courting! - said the three

They both laughed, then Gordo says:

- Since completed the tests?

- Since, our production was cool!

- Will could show us? - Question Paolo

- No! It's surprising, you'll see how it looks on the show, along with the crowd! - said Isabella

- But we are their boyfriends, we do not have a credit? - Paolo question

- No, nothing to see! - said Isabella

- You oped as it was on the show! - Lizzie said

- Ok then, what they can do! - says Gordo

So Ethan arrives at the moment:  
- Hi guys, did I miss something?  
- As always lost! - said Kate  
- Go on then love, he says, what did I miss this time?  
- Lizzie and Gordo began courtship! - Kate responds  
- Wow bro, that's cool, I always knew they loved!  
- I had an idea, let's get together today to 6, to celebrate? - said Isabella  
- How so? - Lizzie question  
- Come on the six together, I'll go with Paolo, Kate and Ethan you go with the Gordo!  
- Cool, for me, ta closed! - Lizzie says  
- For me too! - Gordo says  
So, everyone agrees, and later all come together at the restaurant:  
- And you Isabella, even goes to the U.S. with us? - Kate Question  
- I will, esou need to travel a little, it will be great to see the Americas!  
- And you Paolo? Will stay here alone? - Ethan question  
- No, I'm with you too! - Paolo answers  
- How cool! The school will be even cooler! - Gordo says - we will have more friends!  
- It's because in years past, were just me, Gordo and Miranda! - Lizzie says  
- Who is Miranda? - asks Isabella

- Miranda is a friend of ours, you'll know it, I'm sure she'll like her and you! - Lizzie says  
- Hey, we already realize that a group at school? - Ethan says  
- Yes, and now we just need to complete Miranda! - Isabella says  
- And Claire, Kate? - asks Gordo  
- whatchu gotta Claire?  
- She does not go with our guy, you keep our friend anyway? - Lizzie question  
- Well, I'll talk to her, and she did not want me to be friends with you to walk with her, I'll choose to be friends with you surely, you are true friends, because she, I'm not sure! - Kate says


	18. Chapter 18

Here is one more chapter, hope you're enjoying it, thank you for reading all, especially Boris, have fun!

-Hmm, faithful friend! - Gordo says  
- Thanks! - Kate responds  
- Hey, when is your show Isabella? - Fat Question  
- Tomorrow night, the coliseum, I'm so nervous, that never seems to go up on that stage! - Isabella says  
- Wow, that if you went up there several times already are nervous, imagine me and Lizzie, I never went up, and Lizzie just once climbedimagine how nervous we are! - Kate says  
- It'll be okay rehearse everything, every step, every word, sing and dance well, they'll be great! - says Paolo  
- I'm sure it will be great! - Gordo says  
- And you Ethan? - Kate Question  
- What sets I have?  
- It will not say anything to comfort us?  
- No!  
- Why not? The boys talked and you said nothing!  
- So they have spoken, I do not need to talk!  
- What kind of boyfriend are you?  
- All right, All right, I'll be there!

- Is that what you say?

- What would you like me to say?

- I think I stepped in too people deserve this!

- What sets did I say?

- You do mean what not you said!

- What sets was not what I said?

- Nothing, forget it, because I tired!

-II never understand girls!

Then four others laughed, and Gordo said:

- Do not mind no, they always fight like that, after already are kissing!

- Get used to them are like this, but almost never are estranged for real!

Later, everyone goes home to rest because the next day, the show would be Isabella, with the right sample on live TV!

The next day was just running around, get the clothes from the show, reaching the stage, microphones, instruments, conferrer the numbers of songs, and etc.

Until the night, within the camaraim Girls:

- Oh, I'm nervous, the first song is "What Dreams Are Made Of, " this means that I walk alone, oh what a nervos !- Isabella says

- Yeah, and now we have to stay ready, because the second song is "The tide is high" so we get the three together! - Lizzie says, too nervous

- is more they will take a break! - Isabella says

Shortly after ...

- I'm ready, probably individuals in between 5 minutes, then that nervous! - Isabella says

- And the boys? And my parents? And my brother? Ungermayer And the teacher? They are all our friends and Paret in the audience? - Lizzie question

- Yes, all of them, and it seems all Italy too! - Kate says

-Starting in one minute! - says an organizer

- then I'm going, so long girls, and pray for me! - Isabella says, with the nerves under the skin

- So long friend! - Isabella says

Therefore listen to sound the tone dance of "What Dreams Are Made Of, " and Isabella enters and begins to sing, just like Lizzie sang the other night, only that Isabella is in place, then she enters the dressing room, if change quickly, and prepares to enter the girls to sing "The Tide Is High, " Isabella was wearing a dress, a scarf, a thin heel sandal of, pants and half-line, all silvery gray, Lizzie, was with the same things, only color pink, Kate also had the same thing except it's purple, were nervous! The stage darkened, they came on stage, the lights came up, it was light pink color, until the music started and they began to sing and dance:

Lizzie:Never give up  
Isabella:Yeeaaah  
Kate:Never give up

All together:

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one 

Isabella:

I'm not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that  
All together:

(Oh no).

Lizzie:

It's not the things you do  
That tease and hurt me bad  
But it's the way you do that things  
You do to me  
I'm not the kind of girl  
Who gives up just like that 

All together:

(Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one 

Kate:

Number one 

All together:

Number one

Kate:

Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Till it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that

All together:

(Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one 

Isabella:

Number one

All together:

Number one

Everytime that I get the felling  
You give me something to belive in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure.

Isabella:

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Till it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that

All together:

(Oh no).

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one 

Lizzie:

Number one  
Number one

Every time that I get the feeling  
You give me something to belive in  
Every time that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure. 

Everyone cheers!


	19. Chapter 19

Here we are, yet another chapter, thanks for reading, especially Boris, thanks!

_**Warning: I would like to write the whole show, the more I realized it would no take to describe the way I want, so I thought I better not tell the entire performance, thanks for reading!**_

Hours later, Isabella had finished the show razing general, everyone was happy:

- I never imagined that I could sing like that, I thought it would fail, especially in "Why Not?" and "My Heart Will Go On"! - Isabella said relieved

- I always knew it would get! - says Paolo

- thank you love! - she says with a smile on the face and kisses

- And when you are "a thousand miles' so I nearly missed the letter! - Lizzie said

- But even so, you were a success! - Gordo says

- Thanks Beautiful! - Lizzie says

- Oh, we must be quick! - said Kate

- Well why? - Ethan said

- Let's go back to the USA Tomorrow

- said Kate

- Yes, within 5 days or so, go to the High School, oh what a nerve, a brand new school! - Lizzie says

- I'm sure everything will be OK! - said Gordo

- Anything still have those maps that did not get moved to! - Lizzie said

-What maps? - asks Isabella

- It's that she was so scared with the rules of high school, who made up a map of where we could go and could not, and guess what, she was so scared, so scared more, that Griffin not any place we could go! - said Gordo

- It's that I'm afraid, the high school seems to be rigorous, just look at Miss Ungermayer, you perceive! - Lizzie says  
- Oh, Lizzie has to be like you lend me one of these maps? - said Isabella  
- Up to you? - Gordo said surprised  
- It looks as if Lizzie is falandom, I'll need then glued with this map! - said Isabella  
- You are exaggerating, the high school is not bad, it will be like the preparations, the only difference is that we will be more and more friends! - said Kate  
- Sure, why you say that surely this year will be a cheerleader, there will not be the rules of high school, but we're done! - Lizzie said  
- I'm sure it will be as preparatory for you too! - said Kate  
- ok ok! - responds Lizzie ~  
So the next day, in the early afternoon, is packing his bags Isabella, until the phone rings:  
- Hello?  
- Hi Isabella! Lizzie says, while they say - Hi love (Paolo) Hello Bella (Kate)  
Hi Isabella (Gordo) Hi (Ethan)  
- What's this? Lines together? - she asks confused  
- is line three! - Kate says

Three-line? But we are six! - Isabella says

- Si, but Ethan and Gordo are using the same phone, Kate and Lizzie too, I'm using the phone alone and you too, six in total! - says Paolo

- Oh ok, some are, and how will praparação for the trip? are very nervous?

- asks Isabella

- I do not (Lizzie) Not me (Kate) I is not either (Gordo) I (Paolo) I'm eating spaghetti is served Gordo? (Ethan)

- Ethan, you have problem? (Kate)

- Why?

- Isabella asks something and you come up with something totally different, after all you have in your head instead of brain?

- My hat cool!

- And too nothing! (laughter)

- Ja finished your bags? Lizzie asks

- I'm finishing! (Isabella) I've (Paolo) Me too (Gordo) I have not, it's so hard to organize all my dress (Kate) I've finished (Lizzie) I'll ask again, someone wants spaghetti? (Ethan)

- Ethan, forgets that this spaghetti thing! - Gordo says

At this time the brother of Isabella enters her room

- Do not knock the door wider? - Isabella says

- Do you know where the flashlight? - William question

- No, I'm on the phone, get out! - Isabella says

- Excuse me, I have to go off frequently kill my little brother! - Isabella said hanging up the phone

So William vascula the basket of accessories and Isabella, throwing everything on the floor:

- You have five seconds until I sit on top of your head! - Isabella said through Angered

- one ... two ... three ... (Isabella)

- I thought! - he says holding the torch in and out of the room at the time that Isabella's father enters the room

- No one slams the door in this house? - she says

Then her father knocks on her door

- Yes father, what do you want?

- Do you know why your brother is covered in dirt? - question he

- I confess, I buried him in the garden, but he got out!

He looks at her amazed

- Hello, I'm kidding, do not know why he's covered in dirt, I have other important things to think, I travel a few hours, so it's my license, I have to pack my suitcase!


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are in another chapter, the last, but the story will not end here, they will continue the series that iriei create "Lizzie McGuire Forever ", where Lizzie lived adventures in high school, along with Isabella, Gordo, Paolo Miranda Kate and Ethan, and fumed about the demands of Miss Ungermayer, hope you like it, thank you for reading, especially Boris, who never missed a chapter, you will my credits and thank you, hope you guys enjoy the series too! Enjoy!**

Later, Lizzie, Gordo, Isabella, Paolo, Kate and Ethan, board the airport towards the U.S., enjoy the trip too, until they come to the U.S., Isabella is amazed with the U.S., the airport is decided, Isabella goes to stay of Lizzie and Paolo will be the home of Fat, now your best friend! Then, at the home of Lizzie, is placed two single beds, one of Lizzie, another of Isabella:

- Wow, your house is beautiful, and your room too! - Isabella says

- Thanks, do not forget, is OUR room! - Lizzie says

- Grazie! - she responds

- Tomorrow you will meet Miranda, I'm sure if you studies have addressed very well!

She smiles, shortly after the two go to sleep

The next day, Miranda comes to travel, and Lizzie will visit, arriving there who answers the door is Isabella, Isabella Miranda then confused with Lizzie, she greets and enter:

- Oie friend, as our time, you painted the hair is beautiful! - Miranda says with a smile

- Scuse, are you? - Isabella says confused

- Wow, just to stay in Rome for a few days it took an Italian accent!

- ãn, are you?

- will say no if you remember me? Your best friend?

Before she could answer Isabella, Lizzie arrives in the room, then keep your mouth is open:

- I'm seeing a mirage or are the two Lizzies? - she says surprise

- Nearly so Miranda, She and I are bookends, this is Miranda Isabella, Isabella's is Miranda! - Lizzie says

- Miranda Ciao, nice to meet you! - Isabella says with a smile

- Hi Isabella, the pleasure is all mine! - says she's still surprised

- Miranda think you better sit down, so I can tell you everything! - Lizzie says

- Ok!

So Miranda Lizzie tells all, which is still more surprised:

- Hold on, lemme get this straight, Isabella, is a great Italian pop star, who was separated from his partner Paolo, he finds you, deceive you and make you go through it, only to find everything, if you avenge him and two become friends, after Paolo repents, and he and Isabella again and you start dating with Gordo, Kate and Ethan also dating back to Kate and saw our friend, and we all go to high school together, am I right?

- that's right! - Lizzie says

- What a deal! What adventure! - Miranda says

- More Isabella I liked you, you have a knack and friendly! - Miranda says

- I also liked you! - Isabella says

The two hug:

- Great, we are now a group! - Lizzie says

- Or, and Claire? - Miranda question

- Kate has said it will continue being her friend if she does not only imply to us, otherwise it will get only our friend!

- I hope so! - said Miranda

- Tomorrow classes start, I'm so nervous, my first day at school! - Isabella says

- Relax, it will be great fun, you'll see! - Miranda says

- Ok!

- Let's make a deal, we will be friends no matter what happens, we will be together in high school all the time? - says Lizzie

- Done! - said Miranda and Isabella

- Best friends ... (Lizzie)

- Today ... (Isabella)

- Tomorrow (Miranda)

- And always! (all three together)

In the following day get the School, with many adventures awaiting them!

Well guys and that's it, I hope you enjoyed it, but do not forget, not for people here do not, this story is just beginning, very soon the series Lizzie McGuire Forever, with many adventures of Lizzie and all her class in High School, and the first chapter of the series will be "Welcome to the High School, " each chapter of the series will be made in a separate fanfic, to avoid confusion, please read! Kisses and there!


End file.
